I couldn't let them
by HarmonyAlways
Summary: The Wizarding war is over... It's been two years... There have been very few casualties... Almost everyone on the light side is alive... A Masquerade yule ball in being held at Hogwarts to celebrate the victory... A fun event has been planned... Hermione is in for a surprise...


_**The Wizarding war is over... It's been two years... There have been very few casualties... Almost everyone on the light side is alive... A Masquerade yule ball in being held at Hogwarts to celebrate the victory... A fun event has been planned... Let's see how it goes...**_

 _ **This story is dedicated to Siriusbarks... I hope you like it... Please Review...**_

 _ **I do not own Harry Potter. I'm just a fan of our queen...**_

* * *

Hermione was standing on stage, fidgeting with her thumbs nervously. To her right, stood Ginny, clad in a hot pink gown with a sinful low neck, with a confidence that could rival Lucius Malfoy. Luna stood on Hermione's other side, wearing a rich purple dress, humming to herself. Hermione looked down at her own royal blue, dress robes. They did hug her curves well, but showed much more skin than she's used to. She gave a dirty look to Ginny who had insisted on this ridiculous dress. Well, at least Hermione got to choose her mask. The idea of a masquerade yule ball had been interesting. But the events that had been planned, were simply eccentric. One would have thought that Peeves was assigned as the party planner!

The host came up on stage and smiled at the audience.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, we are about the move on to the the next event of the evening. It's called 'First dance'. Now, these 7 beautiful ladies have volunteered to offer their first dance to the highest bidder, for the Orphans of the War Organization. The money is for a good cause, so I would request you all to be generous. Besides, these ladies will make the investment worth it."

The host winked at the girls and turned back towards the audience.

"Our first volunteer, the bold and fiery, Miss Ginerva Weasley. This beauty is famous for her quidditch skills and nasty bat bogey hexes. So, you better treat this princess right! Not to mention she has 6 protective elder brothers...

Now, we start the bidding... Any takers?"

"Five Thousand Galleons!"

Heads turned towards the speaker and recognized him immediately. No mask could hide the untameable black hair and emerald green eyes.

"Five Thousand Galleons... Going once... Going twice... Sold! To Mr. Harry Potter"

There were no other bidders. Everyone knew they had to back off when the Chosen One was concerned. Ginny blew a kiss to Harry from stage and he smiled at her. They were completely smitten. Hermione knew that he would soon pop the question. After all, Harry had taken Hermione to shop for the ring last weekend. She had wished that Ron and her's relationship worked out, but after a few months, they mutually agreed that they were not meant to be.

"Next, we have, the unique Miss Luna Lovegood. This beautiful Ravenclaw's heart is just as beautiful. Now, let's start the bidding before the nargles infect us!"

Luna's first dance was taken by Neville. Lavender's first dance was given to Ron after a lot of competition. Due to their contribution towards the war, the ministry had awarded a lot of money to the Golden Trio. So, Ron could afford the seven thousand Galleons for the dance. Next, Daphne Greengrass was taken by Zabini, Hannah Abott by Ernie McMillan and Parvati by Collin Creevey.

Now, it was to be Hermione's turn. She was nervous as to who would want to dance with her. Frankly, Hermione was jealous of the other girls. She couldn't imagine anyone would pay that high a price for her. _Maybe Harry would take pity on her and offer a thousand Galleons... Which she'll returns of course..._

"And at last but not the least, our Golden girl, The Gryffindor princess, Miss Hermione Gra..."

"Ten thousand Galleons!"

All heads snapped as they turned towards the smirking face of a blonde.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy has raised the stakes! Ten Thousand Galleons... Going once..."

"Twenty Thousand.."

"Alright Mr. Theodore Nott! Twenty Thousand... Going.."

"Fifty Thousand Galleons!" boomed the unmistakable silky voice.

The Great Hall was surprised. Hermione was speechless. Ginny and Luna beamed at her.

 _"What the % &# !"_, Daphne and Lavender swore in unison.

The host seemed to have momentarily lost his voice, but soon recovered.

"By gods we have some high bidders tonight! Yes.. Professor Severus Snape... Fifty Thousand Galleons..."

The Great Hall went awfully quiet.

"Going once... Going twice..."

"Hundred Thousand Galleons!" came the voice of a person who had just entered the Great Hall and was gracefully walking towards the front.

The whole Hall stood still. Hermione's breath got caught up in her throat. Daphne almost fainted and Lavender choked on her own spit! Everyone was staring open-mouthedly at the newcomer. Even the ghosts stood still! The man looked around him and shrugged.

"What? I couldn't let the snakes take our Golden Girl's first dance..."

Only the host seemed capable of coming out of his petrified position...

"Hundred Thousand Galleons... Going once... Going twice... Sold! To Mr. Sirius Black!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: My friend told me that this scene exists in 50 shades. Since I haven't read the trilogy, I wasn't aware. So, if you can relate then... I do not own 50 Shades either...**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed... Pleaaaase review...**_


End file.
